Spain's Plan
by ReaganJessica
Summary: Antonio has been waiting so long for Romano to date him, the feelings have been there but how will Antonio make Romano realize those feelings?
1. The Human Centipede :3

It was a hot afternoon; Romano was lying on the couch as usual, watching TV. It was a boring day, he secretly wished for Spain to come over but he would pretend he didn't want him around. "Lovi!" Spain called from outside his front door. Romano dragged himself off the couch to see the smiling Spaniard's face that could brighten any room. Romano looked like a hot mess, he was insanely bothered by the heat and his hair was quite messy. "Wow, Lovi. You look like you just wrestled a bear." Spain smirked. "Shut up bastard it's too hot to get dressed. Besides it's my fucking house. You're lucky I'm even letting you in." Romano said even though he'd probably never leave Spain outside his door. Spain walked with Romano over to the couch. "This is the day I make my move." Spain thought as he plopped down next to Romano on the couch, he slowly proceeded with his plan and moved an inch closer every minute.

Romano didn't notice until Spain was very close to his face. "Um, Spain?" Romano said, feeling heat spread across his face. "Yes Lovi?" Spain said with a smile on his face that was wider than before. "N-never mind." Romano stuttered. "Hey, Do you want to watch a movie if we're just going to sit here?" Spain asked while going through the DVDs. "Sure." Romano said, "Well just make sure it's good bastard." Spain looked through all the DVDs before selecting the one that would help him in his plan. It said across the plastic cover "The Human Centipede." He knew this movie would have his little Lovino clinging onto him and almost begging to be held. Spain put the disc in excitedly and sat back down with Romano. "What movie did you put in bastard?" Romano asked. "It's a surprise." Spain said trying not to giggle.

"No, it's not allowed to be a fucking surprise, tell me." He demanded. Spain just chuckled and zipped his lips shut. For doing that he got a punch in the gut from Romano but it would all be worth it. As the movie began playing, Romano began complaining about how the movie had some German dialect then it turned into a rant about Italy's boyfriend Germany. "Lovi, just enjoy the movie please?" Spain asked as sweet as he could. Romano listened but had a small pout on his face; Spain decided to try to make an effort to get his plan in action by "yawning" then wrapping his arm around Romano. Romano blushed, "Bastard what are you doing?" he asked. "Just in case you get scared Lovi." Spain smiled and surprised Romano didn't snap his arm in half yet instead Romano let it stay there. As the movie got scarier and more disturbing, Romano was so close that he was practically on Spain's lap. "This is going great!" Spain thought as he looked at his poor Lovino with a freaked out expression on his face, "Are you okay Lovi?" he asked.

"This is the most fucking freakiest movie ever! Why would you pick this?" Romano yelled. "Oh, I have my reasons." Spain smiled making Romano blush and call him a bastard. Spain held Romano tighter as Romano's expressions turned from grossed out to terrified. Then the gory part came on where the A part of the Human Centipede began to cut his throat open with a shard of glass. Romano "Manly" yelped and hid his face into Spain's chest. Spain hugged him and put him in his lap, "Lovi?" Romano looked up, they both leaned in and their lips we're almost a centimeter away. "FRATELLOOOO! I CAME HOME EARLY FROM GERMANY'S HOUSE!" Italy screamed as he slammed the door open causing Romano and Spain to jerk away from each other and quickly get out of the position they we're in. To be continued. .


	2. Romano's Jealousy

"Italy, I hate you so much." Romano scowled. Spain chuckled even though his moment was ruined but he wasn't one to get angry. "Why fratello, what did I do?" Italy frowned. "Nothing idiot." Romano replied in a harsh tone. "Awe Lovi be nice to Feli." Spain said. Romano mumbled a few Italian words under his breath that Spain couldn't make out. "If you love Feli so much why don't you two just cuddle on the couch then?" Romano yelled and stormed up to his room. "Lovino!" Spain yelled as he ran after him while Italy just stood in the doorway very confused. "Lovi please let me in." Spain offered as he jiggled the door knob of the locked door. "Go away bastard." Romano said; his heart ache hurting every time Spain would give Italy the attention he craved for. "It's because I'm not cute, I'm not sweet, and I'm not perfect like Feli." Romano thought as he silently cried. "Lovi, I'm sorry, what's wrong?" Spain asked.

"Nothing, it's just you love Feli so so much that every time he's here you just have to love him." Romano said. "Wha-what?" Spain stuttered. "You can just go cuddle Feli because you love him so much." He said angrily. "Lovi let me in." Spain asked calmly. Romano opened the door; "What bastard? Are you here to tell me you don't love me?" Romano scowled. Spain just kissed him without a word being said. At first Romano was surprised but then eased into the kiss. "He's kissing back?" Spain thought and ran his tongue against Romano's bottom lip. Romano's insides melted and knees felt weak, he thought he wasn't going to be able to hold himself up. Spain pulled away and smiled, "Do you think I still love Feli more than you?" Romano could barely speak, the Spaniard's kiss was so amazingly breath taking. "N-No." Romano squeaked out.

Spain smiled and thought "My plan didn't work but this is a great alternative." "What are you smiling at bastard? It's not like I wanted you to kiss me, you just surprised me!" Romano blushed. "You have a cute attitude." Spain flirted; all Romano could do is blush redder and call him a bastard. "I'm NOT cute." Romano protested.

"Sure you're not Lovi."

"I'm not."

"Okay, you're not."

"Bastard, you're almost as bad as the potato bastard."

"Mhmm."

"Stop looking at me!"

"No."

"I'll rip your eyeballs out!"

"No you won't."

"Come at me bro."

"No you."

"Childish."

"NO YOU!"

"Why are you so cute?"

"Same reason why you're a bastard."

"Because you love me?"

"No."

"Yes."

Spain hugged Romano even though Romano didn't approve, but he knew Romano secretly loved his hugs and how when Spain insisted on sharing the bed during Romano's visits; when Romano would think Spain was asleep, he would cuddle up to him and sigh happily. Spain loved the fact Romano was so stubborn.


End file.
